Nothing Goes as Planned
by EmikoAqua
Summary: Allen is surprised one day when Lenalee tells him she loves him and after that, it's just a wave of emotions with Lavi aboard too. AllenxLenaleexLavi COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I don't own D. Gray-Man…but I wish I did. :)

* * *

Lavi pounced upon his bed with tired eyes. It had been a long day for all of them and they were still not closer to the innocence then they had been before. He felt his innocence fall and Allen had caught it before it could reach the floor.

"Be more careful, Lavi!" He dropped it into Lavi's hand. "You could easily lose it with that kind of behavior."

Lavi slightly smiled. He secured it onto his pants and put a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Sorry, Allen, but I can't remember the last time I was this beat."

The entire day had been hounds of akuma. A few hours ago, they had died down, but it was still possible another one was lurking. They had to be on watch. For now, he would enjoy the few minutes of sleep. It would possibly be a long night…

"Lavi…" He turned his head to look at Allen questioningly.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering…with the akuma coming in at this rate, what could they be after?"

"Well, the obvious answer: innocence" grinned Lavi. "Though, there's a larger amount than there was before. I'm sure we'll be fine with that eye of yours anyway." Lavi noticed an unsatisfied answer on Allen's face.

"You know, you're kinda an open book." Allen blushed a bit.

"W-what?"

"Allen, what do you really want to ask me?"

"Ah…" Allen was at lost for words. How could he ask Lavi what was on his mind? It wasn't something that was easy to share.

"What…what do you think of Lenalee?"

Lavi looked at Allen again with a questioning glance. He laughed heartily. "She's a great coffee brewer and a fine exorcist. She's always caring of her friends too. We should treat her with respect like she does to us." Lavi watched Allen's movements.

"Was there something you expected me to say, Allen?" He knew he had hit a nerve when Allen turned around in his bed to avoid Lavi's eyes.

"Recently…I feel as if she's avoiding me." His voice was sorrowful. Lavi was a bit surprised at this.

"Lenalee can get angry if you do something, Allen. So, what is it this time?" He watched Allen shake his head.

"I didn't do anything. That's the problem. If I don't know what I did, how can I apologize sincerely?"

Lavi thought about it. Lenalee and Allen had been friends for awhile now. He had noticed today that even as Lenalee fought and saved Allen's life countless times, she had not paused to look at him. Now that he thought about it, she had been ignoring Allen.

Yet, Lenalee had always been on a friend base with all of them. Not once had Lavi ever considered dating Lenalee. Not only because of Komui, the crazy older brother, but also because she was the sisterly sort of friend that cared for you constantly. He never saw her flirt or run around with lovers. Lenalee…she just wasn't that type of person.

With these thoughts in his head, Lavi drifted off to sleep leaving a troubled Allen awake.

Allen still thought about it. He also thought of Lenalee the same way that Lavi did. Having a disconnected bond like today troubled him. Being on good connections was important plainly because everyone at the Dark Order was family and family has to stick together. Lenalee ignoring him wasn't flowing well.

Twisting and turning in his bed, he still couldn't fall asleep. All the thoughts of Lenalee and akuma drifted into his mind and often turned him into an insomniac. He pushed away the bed sheets and slipped into his shoes. Maybe fresh air would calm his senses. He carefully closed the door behind him.

Once reaching the balcony, he saw someone already there. Using his eye for a quick moment, he could tell it was not an akuma and proceeded forward slowly.

"Hello?" The figure spun around and he was greeted with the appearance of Lenalee in a black nightgown. He noticed her blush vigorously. He looked down at his body and his shirt was unbuttoned, but that had never bothered Lenalee before. Still, he decided to work on the buttons while walking towards her. His hands fumbled upon them.

"Lenalee, what are you still doing up?" asked Allen. He came up beside her still working on his shirt. She turned her head the other way. Allen's eyes were full of hurt. "Lenalee, I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Allen…" started Lenalee. "What…what do you think the Black Order will be after the war is over?"

"You think the war will be over?"

She finally turned to face him and smiled. "Yes, yes I do believe that. We're the best I've yet to come across. I'm sure we can win this fight." She lowered her gaze. "Yet, when it actually is all over…what do you think we'll become?"

Allen turned to face the midnight sky. All the buildings were black holding humans fast asleep. It was a full moon that night. "I think that all the finders will go back home. If they have no home to go back to, we'll build homes for them! We'll all build our own homes." Allen looked down at his cursed hand. His entire existence was to win this war. He was born with a weapon to purify akuma. After the war, this arm would be useless to him. It wasn't like he never thought about it before, but he had already accepted this fact long before. His usefulness as of now was to help win the war against the Earl. That's all that mattered right now. He'd think about what to do only afterwards. "Though, I can't say I'll be the most helpful afterwards."

"Will we…be able to live together?" Lenalee clenched her fists. "Could we possibly build a house for all of us?" Her eyes had a determined look to them that surprised Allen.

"Well, I don't see why not. I think it'd be fun, actually." Allen gave a reassuring smile. That's right. Let's not think about the bad things that happened before, now, or even in the future. Just focus on the good things. Those are all that really matter. "We could pave a stress with homes for us! Jerry will own a five star restaurant and we'll be his frequent costumers. I hope we get gratuity rights." Lenalee giggled under her breath. Allen chuckled. He was pleased to make Lenalee laugh again. "So, we'll all be one big family!"

"Have you ever thought beyond just friends as family?" Those words confused Allen. Lenalee still looked at him intently and waited for his response. Did she mean marriage? Well, it was normal for a girl to have thought about marriage by this age and raising her own children, but Allen had never considered settling down. It just wasn't something he was used to. His whole life had been on the move. His memories had started with Mana and they were traveling performers. Even now as exorcists, he was always running across the globe. To marry a girl and have children was too far off into the future.

"W-well," stammered Allen laughing nervously. "I-I never really considered marriage before, so I don't know what to say, but I guess it would be nice." He looked at the moon and engulfed the image of its milky surface. "Though, it would be nice to raise children in a world without demons."

Lenalee smiled. "Yes, I think the same way." She turned her head for a second blushing once more. Allen questioned her. What was making her so embarrassed?

"Allen, I…I don't know how to put this." She inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I've been quite distant for some reasons, but…I feel like this one is the strongest."

"Lenalee…?"

"Allen, I…I might be in love with you." There, she said it and now she couldn't meet his eyes. With one tear rolling down her face she ran back inside. Allen heard a door closing.

Lenalee was in love with him? Was…was that even heard of? Lenalee was the girl he had always thought of as the sister. It was hard for him to grasp. He never doubted that Lenalee had loved him, but he never thought she loved him in that sense. Allen clenched his fists and looked into the empty door. She was considered his sister. It was nothing more than that…It couldn't be anything more…

"Well, Allen, seems like you made our Lenalee flutter." Lavi appeared from the doorway and walked towards him with a wide grin on his face.

"Lavi?! What are you doing here?!" Allen blushed and turned his head away.

"I heard you leave and decided to follow you. Seems like Lenalee had bottled these things up for awhile, huh?"

"I-I don't know." Allen honestly didn't know what to feel. Lenalee was a sister, right? Did he ever think about her as more? Did he ever consider it?

"What should I do?" cried out Allen. "I don't have any sort of experience with girls!" Allen shook Lavi's collar. "HELP ME!"

"Alright!" laughed Lavi. "Allen, treat her same as usual. Think this through. Do you love her the same way she loves you or not?" He waited for an answer, but only got a pouty face. "Don't tell her until you know and if she ever wonders, tell her how you do feel as of now." Lavi gave Allen a comforting grin. "It's not so hard!"

"Speaking from an expert womanizer, I guess not" muttered Allen. He turned away. "It's just that…Lenalee is a good friend, that's all. I-I…" With that, Allen passed out on the floor.

"What—Allen?!" Lavi gasped at his unconscious body. Even though his mind was awake, his body sure wasn't. "Ugh…" He picked up Allen and tossed him over his back. He took one step and paused.

Why was his stomach tightening? Why was he reacting to this? He should be happy for Allen and Lenalee, but for some reason, he felt jealousy curl in its crevices.

* * *

I do plan on continuing! Though, I'm rather fuzzy. This will be a love triangle with the tree though...who is in the middle? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. :DD 3 I feel like I'm quite undecided. -Man has so many character relationships...practically any character could go with another!

* * *

Allen woke up with a start. The sun was grazing the oak furniture in the room and the windows were opened wide letting in breezes. Besides the akuma inhabiting the town, it was overall peaceful.

"Did I dream up everything?" muttered Allen. He scratched his head and got up from the sturdy bed, but tripped over his mud engraved shoes which sent him crashing to the wooden floors. With a sigh he got back up cursing his clumsiness and noticed his buttons in odd order. _I guess not. _

The events of last night placed him in an odd position. Once he would go down to greet Lavi and Lenalee, what would he say? Then, the words of Lavi echoed back into his head. He had to treat Lenalee like every other day. "After all," Allen said, "she said she 'might' be in love. She wasn't really…sure." A nervous smile crept on his face.

Allen steadily walked down the stairs redoing his buttons properly. He was hungry, but took his time walking down the stairs, but he suddenly paused at the sound of Lenalee's voice.

"Lavi, I'd rather you not eavesdrop on conversations." Allen inched closer and peered behind the wall with the last set of stairs showing a perfect view of the small dining hall holding Lenalee and Lavi across from her.

Lavi gave her gracious smile. "I couldn't help it. Sorry, Lenalee, but I truly didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just happened to be there." He then gave a sturdier smile and took her hand in his. "I'm meant to be happy for you." Even so, there was still an ache when Lavi said those words. It was odd. He didn't really know why he was jealous of the two.

Lavi had fallen for many prettier women before. He was a kind of guy who went around searching for them, but he never truly had enough time to meet and greet their personalities. So perhaps, he was jealous of the close bond his friends shared. He admitted to himself last night that he was always running after Lenalee out of support. He had also spent many nights with Allen to understand him, but they were friends—not love interests, right?

Lavi looked intently into Lenalee's blushing face. "What will you do when Allen walks down the stairs for breakfast, Lena?" She shrugged her shoulders with a doubtful face.

"I don't want to make our friendship awkward, but I can't hold this in" she replied steadily. "If Allen would just pretend everything was back to the way it was before, then it would make working with him a lot easier." She clasped her hands around her face. "Agh, I'm such a screw up for doing this to us!" Lavi chuckled at her and rested his hands behind his head. "What?" she snapped.

"Lena, you sure are ador…" Lavi trailed off. Maybe he shouldn't say that.

Forgetting Lavi had said anything at all, Lenalee looked down at her slice of bread. "Being with Allen has always made me happy. In fact, being with all of our friends is the reason I live on. Yet, I guess no one would expect me to have a crush."

Lavi let a second of silence pass before he replied. "Lenalee, you've always been a sort of a sister to us. You treat us like your friends and brothers. That's what we've always thought from you." He took a chug of milk. "I'm sure if none of us knew you before and saw you walking down a street in a normal life, a lot of us would've thought you were pretty hot." She blushed and Lavi continued noticing how awkward he sounded. "I mean, after getting to know you and all, you're not someone who's 'hot', but more someone who's 'sisterly.'"

"I don't think this is the proper time to even consider a relationship with anyone." Lenalee sighed deeply. "Before I can think about personal happiness, I really should be up to help win this war!" She smiled at Lavi brightly. "I need to help Allen like I've done before."

At this, Allen had leaned a little too far and tripped falling down the stairs. He felt Lenalee, Lavi, and the folks staring at him with amusement. Lavi laughed as he stretched out a hand to help Allen up. "Uh, good morning, Lenalee" muttered Allen nervously as he patted the dust off his clothes.

"Good morning, Allen!" chirped Lenalee with a smile. Allen felt a wave of relief. This was the normal Lenalee he wanted. Truthfully, it would be nice to forget anything happened and he had heard that she also would like to move on from yesterday night.

He sat back down at the table. A waitress approached him holding a tray of breakfast sausages. He felt his stomach reach for the food, but waited until she properly set the tray in front of him. As she drew her arm back, it lightly brushed against Allen's shoulder.

His cursed eyes started to tingle.

With a single swipe, he enclosed his left arm holding the anti-akuma weapon over the waitress. The chains holding the soul shattered and he watched the soul steadily ascend.

Allen took a quick look around the room. His eye started to react to everyone. Lenalee tensed and Lavi grabbed onto his iron hammer. "Ah, company so quickly?" He turned towards Allen. "Did you see this last night?"

Allen looked around the room and recognized the innkeeper already starting to break out into his akuma shell. "Last night, the innkeeper was perfectly fine. It must've happened over night…so then, why didn't they attack us?"

Allen's weapon started to form into a type of gun. He shot at will towards all the akuma. Lavi's hammer grew to an immense size and with one swing, he knocked out three demons, but knocked down a wall. Lenalee jumped towards the sky and pounced upon the akuma drifting in the sky.

It feels like this entire town is warped. Lenalee continued on smashing akuma with her dark boots, but in the distance, she saw more approaching. Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight. No, she didn't plan on running away, but the question of why so many were coming her way was oblivious. As important and scarce as innocence as become, sending so many level ones would be foolish.

Allen felt his eye sting at the upcoming akuma. He looked towards the sky and saw their images. Lately, this has been happening all too often. Akuma have started coming in mass waves and even though level two akuma have become less of a threat to them, a large wave was still something difficult to handle.

Allen shot another akuma creeping behind Lavi and ran out in the open. He started firing as much as he could, but at the most inconvenient time, his stomach started to rumble. He turned to look at the table of sausages, but his image was quickly smashed by Lavi's hammer which Lavi had pummeled an akuma through the glass. "Hey Allen!" snapped Lavi. "No thinking about food. Get back to business!" Then, he took another swing.

As much as Allen would like to, parasitic types just couldn't move without good energy fuel. Allen sluggishly took out more akuma while conscious of the mass wave starting to approach. "Allen, Lavi!" called Lenalee. "Incoming!" Allen looked up at the sky and noticed that the large group was starting to descend on them.

Lavi took out his hammer. "Level 2: Fire seal!" With all his strength he threw it towards the ground and a wave of sparks flamed over the akuma. In a few seconds, they were all gone.

Lavi smiled at his progress and closed his eyes quickly, falling to the floor. Allen ran over to him. "Lavi!" he cried anxiously. "That was completely overworking for you!" Lavi only gave him a wide grin.

"At least a got rid of a hell load of akuma!" Allen saw that some of his muscles had torn in the impact. The force of holding the flames for that great size and height took a strain on his body.

Allen looked around to find Lenalee and spotted her over by a pile of broken debris. He ran over and knocked off the ashes from her body. Then, he elevated her head. "Lenalee, are you alright?" She coughed and faintly smiled.

"I just got a few cuts, but I'll be fine." She turned her head. "I just need…a quick…nap…" Allen silently smiled at her snoozing self. He was glad that both of them were alright and only then noticed the burning pain in his side.

The inn had become destroyed completely, but there was still a large house standing. He walked inside and dropped the two next to the wall. With tired eyes, he fell asleep himself.

--

Lavi swung his hammer quickly on the akuma who approached the group. He was surprised to feel it had stopped the hammer in its tracks and opened his eyes to see the creature.

It was an akuma with a beautiful body with black hair and a great figure. Her arm had morphed into a large bulging brown arm that stopped Lavi's attack. "Shh, go back to sleep" she smirked. Her arm thrusted the hammer against the ground and jumped over it causing her to be inches from Lavi's face. With a final reach, she kissed Lavi on the mouth and winked at him. All of a sudden, Lavi's body started to lose control. The akuma gave a shriveled laugh and disappeared beneath the floorboard to watch the fun.

Lavi's body moved towards Allen's sleeping figure and started to suck on Allen's neck. He was awake, but yet his body had absorbed the quick kiss of the akuma and he couldn't control himself at all. He unbuttoned Allen's shirt with misty eyes and began to lick.

Lenalee started to become uneasy in her sleep. She lazily opened her eyes for a second and saw Lavi moving. "La…" She plastered a look of shock as she saw Lavi lick Allen's naval and how Allen was still sleeping, but made a sweet mew in his sleep. Lavi started to fumble with Allen's pants and that snapped her. She got up and slapped Lavi across the face. "Wake up, you idiot!"

Lavi's body fell to the floor and Allen's eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened?" he yawn sleepily. He noticed a trace of saliva on his body and blushed furiously. "L-Lav-vi!" he gaped.

Lenalee watch Lavi slowly get up. He steadily grabbed on to his hammer and swung it at her in a matter of seconds. She quickly dodged. "Lavi, what's wrong with you?!" She quickly knocked him out with her boots. There was something wrong going on.

"Allen, are you alright?" She bent down next to him.

"I-I'm fine," assured Allen. "But Lavi's the one you really should be inspecting. That's…really not like him."

"Not at all" pouted Lenalee. "Something must be wrong." She heard wood splitting apart and then a cold slimy hand grabbed on to her leg and pulled her beneath the building's foundation. With a yelp, she was knocked against the dirt wall.

"Lenalee!" cried Allen. He jumped below the floorboards and was greeted with the same akuma from before.

"They call you Allen Walker, correct?" asked the akuma with a smirk. She held on to Lenalee by the foot. She threw Lenalee towards Allen and he caught her safely. He laid her down gently and invocated his innocence.

"You will be cleansed." He jumped upon the akuma and before he could tackle it, Lavi jumped in front of his way.

"L-Lavi!" gasped Allen.

"I have complete control over your friend now" cooed the creature. She wrapped her large arms around him. "He is under my spell."

_So that's what was happening earlier. _Lavi was under the akuma's influence when he had touched Allen. Without hesitation, he grabbed onto a floor board and threw it towards Lavi's direction. As Lavi smashed the board, Allen jumped passed him and shot the akuma square in the face. It fell to the floor and withered.

--

Lenalee woke up with a start. Her head shook immediately and she closed her eyes enduring the pain for countless seconds. After it had subsided, she opened her eyes again and was greeted with the eyes of Allen sitting next to the bed. He had tossed her onto a bed in the building after the akuma's death, but she could barely remember a thing.

"Ah, Allen…what happened?" He went over to her side.

"I killed the akuma. Apparently it was that creature that…" he paused for a second. "That made Lavi do what he…did." He blushed silently. Lenalee smiled. She stopped herself partially. Should she really be smiling at a moment like that?

"Where is he now?" Lenalee looked around the room. There was the hole that had occurred and it was the last standing building in the town. The walls were still dark with only small glitters of light seeping through the high windows.

"He woke up awhile ago and decided to go take a stroll outside" answered Allen. He watched Lenalee try to get up and she cringed at the pain on her shoulder blades. "Lenalee, you shouldn't try to get up right now!" She shook her head.

"We need to find the innocence if there is any" she assured. Her movements were slow, but she was back on her feet. Besides, she didn't like the feeling of being powerless.

Lavi was outside inspecting the falling buildings. It had seemed like a real war was going on around and it was just the three of them against a large army that was taken out in one full shot. Lavi sighed at his actions. His powers were progressing thoughtfully, but he never expected it to take such a strain on his body. He held a hand out to inspect it. Remembering how he had felt Allen with his tongue sent a shiver down his spine.

"No way," muttered Lavi. "I'm definitely not gay." He kicked a wooden floorboard. He wasn't really gay, but for some reason, his body had responded to what he did to Allen. Lavi had been conscious while he had licked Allen's body. It was definitely against his will, but for some reason, he had enjoyed parts of it.

Lavi slapped himself. _Enjoy it? __**Really?**_ Lavi gave a long drawn out sigh. That akuma had unusual powers; to be able to take over a body—an exorcist's body—was more powerful than mere regular akuma. Was it possibly a level 3? A level 3 would've put up more of a fight. Lavi had been awake all the way until Allen had destroyed the creature and passed out only after.

Was the Earl manufacturing special akuma?

"Lavi!" He turned around to be greeted with Lenalee running towards him along with Allen. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I should be asking the same for you," laughed Lavi with a grin. "But yeah, I'm feeling better. I'm a little woozy, but no biggie." Lenalee smiled at him brightly.

_Gosh, she does look really pretty. _Lavi stopped his thoughts. What was he saying to himself? Lenalee and Allen are two different people. How could he be falling…for both of them?

* * *

That's right Lavi! O 3 Sweetie, I'd love to be with you...but let's give you to an actual character :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Aieee! Thanks to all the people who reviewed/favorite! Thank you for your support as I courageously right this. (Puts on victory band)

* * *

Komui paced around the room. "I see." Allen and Lavi stood in Komui's office. They had eventually returned after discovering that the only phenomenon was by natural causes of chemicals from a factory spilling into the water. Allen had also shyly informed the news about the special akuma, but he didn't mention the details of Lavi over his body. Not only was it embarrassing, but Komui had a big mouth and the news could spread around.

"At least you found out the Earl is starting a new project" said Komui breaking the silence. "It's odd how an akuma can take over a human's body…even a host." He sighed and sank to a chair. "This is obviously going to be a larger predicament than before. Lavi, I'm going to need you in the science department so they can investigate your innards."

Lavi gave a frightened look. "N-no way am I going to let anybody open me up!"

"Aww, pretty please?" Komui begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Get the hell away from me!" Lavi took a few steps back.

Komui smiled at Lavi's serious face. It seemed like he was the only one who didn't realize that whatever he said involving "investigating" wasn't taken as a joke. "I'm just kidding, Lavi!" grinned Komui. "But seriously though; they need to see if there's anything still wrong with you and trace back what the akuma may have done. It might help us ward off future attacks." Lavi muttered under his breath, but nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, Lenalee went straight back to her room?" asked Komui eagerly. "She didn't want to stop by and say 'hello' to her big brother?!"

Allen laughed nervously. "She's still a bit hurt, but she's more tired so she went back to sleep." Komui pouted at the information.

"Well, I'm going to check up on her!" He stalked out of the room with Allen following him. Neither Allen nor Lavi mentioned Lenalee's crush. They didn't want Komui to go crazy over it and no denying that he would.

Walking around the Black Order, Allen always felt a sense of home. At first, he barely knew anyone, but later, everyone turned out to be another friend. The building itself was huge. No matter how many times he had spent hours just walking around, he still stared at his gigantic frame.

"LENALEE!" Komui shrilled as he opened her door with a thrust. It only led to a reward of being kicked in the face.

"Stupid oniichan, I'm changing!" yelped Lenalee. She saw Allen and gave another noise as she hurriedly closed the door. Allen had only caught a glimpse of her smooth skin. Her legs when they were bare looked elegant and fairylike.

Allen shook his head and blushed madly. He shouldn't think of that right now! He had more important things to do like…like…

"Uh, I'm going to go visit Jerry and eat something…" stuttered Allen.

Komui, still recovering from his head bashing, grabbed Allen's shoulder and gave him an evil glare. "You…didn't see anything of Lenalee," and with another hideous glare, "did you?"

Allen, scared out of his wits, shook his head furiously. Komui relaxed his grip and Allen fell back.

"I'm definitely home…" he groaned.

Meanwhile, Lavi walked down a corridor on his way to the science department to tell them of the news. Then, he stopped, seeing Kanda walk out of his room. "Yuu!" he called with a smile. Kanda looked back at him with a murderous intent. Lavi ran up to him and was about to give him a hug when he ran into the hilt of Kanda's sword. "Ahh, you don't have to be like that…"

"Get away from me," snapped Kanda. "And never call me 'Yuu!'" Lavi grinned at him.

"You'll never guess what happened on my mission with Allen and Lenalee!"

"I don't want to know" he quickly replied.

Lavi stuck out his tongue. "Kanda, come on. You're such an antisocial worm." Kanda turned around and quickly pushed him against the wall.

"Shut. Up." He released his hold on Lavi.

_Hmm…being tied up by Kanda would feel kinda good…oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me… _Lavi slapped himself. "Kanda, Lenalee has a crush." He kept walking alongside him.

"That's great" muttered Kanda apparently not even close to interested.

Lavi was getting tired of his third rate answers and just spilled everything that happened: Lena's confessions, the hordes of akuma, the special one that controlled him, licking Allen's body, and no innocence at all.

"And here I am now." Lavi stopped noticing Kanda hadn't budged a few steps. "What's wrong?"

"You licked hoyashi's body?"

Lavi blushed a bit. "It wasn't under my control." Kanda gave him another glare.

"It's your body. You should be able to handle it!" He shook Lavi.

"Calm down, Kanda!" shouted Lavi. Kanda let go of him and a few seconds passed. "Why, do you have a crush on Allen too?"

Kanda glared. "I'm guessing you want to get to the bottom line with this." To answer Lavi's confused face, Kanda said, "Who are you falling for?"

Lavi was caught a bit off guard at this point. His already red face deepened. "I…I think both of them."

"Bull" replied Kanda and continued his brisk pace past Lavi.

"H-Hey, wait!" Lavi grabbed onto Kanda's shoulder. "What do you mean 'bull?!' I practically am starting to like…both of them as odd as it may seem." Lavi gave a disgusted sound at himself.

"No, you're practically a horny teenager." Kanda shrugged off Lavi's hand. Lavi let the words sink in. Maybe he was right, but wait, teenager—

"What, I'm eighteen, soon turning nineteen!" retorted Lavi, but it really wasn't the point anyway. Kanda was right. Allen was only out of that quick encounter he had while under control. Who's to say that it was also the spell that made him think it felt good? Lenalee on the other hand…she was pretty, but her caring nature…

"Okay, so I admit it, just Lenalee." Kanda didn't give a reply. "Where the heck are you off to anyway?"

"I'm going on a mission. Stop following me." Before Lavi knew it, he was already in front of the laboratory holding the science division. He sighed, watching Kanda leave the building.

--

Lenalee sat on her bed. It was pretty embarrassing not only having Komui walk in on her, but also Allen. Yet, she'd recover. After all, it was a promise back at the inn to keep her personal problems at bay. In such a state, she was being useless. She had to go back to helping all her friends—equally.

Putting her boots back on, she left her room and decided to pay a visit back to Komui. Several hours had passed since she kicked his head and was a little worried if she kicked too hard.

"Komui…?" Lenalee opened the door to his office. Her brother sat at his desk. He lifted his head and sparkled when he saw Lenalee at the door.

"Lenalee, come in!" sparkled Komui with extra glitter. He floated over to his sister and pushed her to a chair. "I'm so glad to see you! I hope you weren't eloping while you were gone!" He added the last bit sternly.

"O-Of course not!" flushed Lenalee. Well, not really, right?

Lenalee noticed how intently Komui went back to looking at the stapled sheets in front of him. "What're those?" Komui looked up from the paperwork and waved his hand lightly.

"They're Lavi's test results. He stopped by the science division earlier and he has a few traces of akuma blood near his mouth. We also analyzed his body and it seems he took a large strain on his arm muscles when he was fighting." Komui flipped the page and continued to scan the next one. "It seems the akuma had slipped saliva into his mouth and it had seeped through his entire body. That's why he was controlled. Ordinary level 2s cannot do this, but it seems…" Komui gave a long sigh. "Maybe there are special akuma being made." He gave his sister a concerned look. "Just don't let them get close enough to do this. They won't go back to normal until the akuma controlling them is destroyed. This is dangerous."

"Only special level 2s have this power?" said Lenalee with disbelief. "This is crazy…Lavi is alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just needs to take a good week of recovery. The akuma had also drained a part of his life force." Her eyes widened. "It's an estimation of seven days of what he would normally live for." Lenalee sighed. Even if those seven days would be the longest seven days of his life, at least it wasn't 7 years.

"Things are starting to get serious, oniichan" whispered Lenalee.

Her brother looked up towards the high roof. "_He_ must be making his move" and with a second of silence, "it'll all be over soon."

Lenalee's eyes started to water. She didn't like having to cry so much, but lately, all she could do was cry. It wasn't something she could control and it definitely wasn't something she enjoyed. Yet, what else could she do right now besides cry?

"Lenalee…" started Komui. He reached out and tightly hugged her. "I'm sorry for being so gloomy. This long war will be over before you die and then we can be together happily. We can live in security."

"Before I die?"

Komui pulled away from her with a startle at her cackled voice.

"How do you know?" she asked.

* * *

AHHH Chapter 3 completed! Victory is mine! (evil laughter) Anyways, I decided, "hey, I dont think it would make much sense for Lavi to like Allen...so let's make that one part from ch. 2 fanservice to the yaoi fans!" I know, you feel like I betrayed you...but I want to make this stick to the story as mucho as I can. Don't worry--if you really want AllenxLavi (or LavixKanda) I'll gladly write a oneshot!....(later.)


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh…chapter 4…again, thanks for all the people who continue to read this! T^T

* * *

Allen tried to squirm out of Jerry's grip, but the chef was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Oooo, my little Allen!" chimed Jerry. "I missed you and your stomach for way too long!" He let go of Allen sending him flying back. This seemed to happen a lot nowadays.

Allen gave a nervous laugh. "Thanks, Jerry." Allen had already downed eight plates of curry, three loafs of bread, and a pound of yogurt, but he wasn't quite satisfied yet. His appetite was huge, but he didn't feel like eating. On the back of his mind, memories kept crawling back to him. "Lenalee…" he muttered under his breath. He then noticed Jerry staring at him and jumped back. "W-What?"

"You just said 'Lenalee' with a dazed look on your face" pouted Jerry. Then he changed to a wide smile. "You don't have a thing for her, do you?" Allen blushed a bit and Jerry clapped excitedly. "Don't worry; I won't let Komui onto this secret!"

"N-No, Jerry, you got it all wrong!" fumbled Allen. He needed an excuse to get out of there. He could guarantee Jerry may not tell Komui directly, but the news would spread through the finders that frequented the kitchen. All of a sudden, he was being dragged away. He turned his head and saw a bright red faced Lenalee. _Oh great, just the perfect person to hear the conversation_. "Lenalee, Jerry and I…"

She let go of his collar and turned around. For a second, Allen could see her eyes start to water, but she smiled brightly. "I just needed to tell you that we're going straight to our next mission." She then quickly spun around and walked straight ahead. "I'll meet you at the caves in one hour."

She left Allen lying there on the cold floor. Allen sighed to himself. Lenalee looked like she was about to cry for a second. The very next moment, she turned around and beamed her largest smile. As much as emotional support helped, it made no sense for her to fake her happiness. Her role wasn't only being an exorcist, but also a wonderful friend with constant support. Yet, at the same time, she herself needed support.

Also, they had just got back home and now they were going straight to another mission. Allen got up and patted the dust off his coat. "Well, the Earl doesn't wait for anyone." He stalked off back to his room.

Lenalee had already turned a corner, but stopped to hear Allen pick himself off the floor. She let the tears roll down steadily. Listening to Jerry talk about Allen and she like a couple pulled at the strings inside of her and the fact that Allen blushed was even more intense. Right now, she didn't want her issues to get in the way of their duties, but how long can it stay bottled up?

"Lenalee…" A hand wiped a tear from her eyes. She looked up to see Lavi's sorrowful face. "You don't look pretty when you cry." She started to choke and the tears came crashing. Without another though, Lavi wrapped his arms around her and embraced into a tight hug. Lenalee let her tears fall against his black coat and they stayed there for awhile.

When Lavi had seen her down the corridor, he knew that something was wrong. Not only was he greeted with the news of his life, someone he cared about was crying over someone else, but he knew her tears weren't just for Allen's sake; they were for everything she lived for.

With that, Lavi could feel his own tears leaving trails down his face. "I might have feelings for you."

Lenalee's eyes widened. She broke away from Lavi's embrace and looked into his crying eyes. He looked completely serious and this time, she knew he wasn't joking.

"It might not be those relationship feelings," stuttered Lavi. "But I definitely feel…_something_." He turned around and wiped his face with his sleeve. "It's too sudden and early for me to say anything and for you to reply. So…" He started to walk away even though every step took an ounce of energy. He felt her eyes glued to him, but he couldn't look at her now. "Good luck on your mission with Allen." It was like a double sided sword.

When Lavi had already disappeared, Lenalee sank to the floor. Everything was coming in waves she couldn't handle.

--

Allen sat across from Lenalee on the train to a small town on the countryside of France. Before, he was waiting for her by the boat, but ended up waiting for two more hours. When she came out, it was obvious she had been crying and she didn't bother to say a word. Still, she didn't speak to him.

"Lenalee," Allen said trying to break the awkward silence. "This town isn't marked on maps?" He waited several long seconds before she bothered to look at him and had to wait a few more seconds before she replied.

"It's a ghost town." She went through her bag and dug out the same files that Komui had read to her plus the details of their mission.

Allen was overwhelmed by everything. These new manufactured akuma were specially designed for the purpose of controlling people. Apparently, there were tracing devices in Lavi's blood that led to the exact town in France, but it was never marked on maps because the Earl had already killed everyone there. Deeming it as a threat, the government had removed the existence of the town from every map.

"Why hasn't this area been taken care of?!' hissed Allen. "If people already knew that the Earl was in France, they should've taken care of it long before!" Passion was in his voice. Lenalee heard it and she agreed with him silently. The government already knew the Earl was about, but only bothered to tell the Order when they asked.

"We weren't aware until recently. They kept this secret holed up pretty well." A bit startled by Lenalee's voice, he nodded and leaned back on the cushioned surface.

"So, we're supposed to destroy this plant." Lenalee nodded.

"It's actually almost new. It has only escaped two years from us, so it might be less infested." Allen noticed even now, Lenalee was giving encouragement to brighten the day.

"Lenalee…" he started. "You don't need to pretend…like you're happy." She gave a hurtful look and he tried to get his point across. "I mean, we know that you're trying to cheer up everybody, but if you're sad, sometimes you need to let it all out."

"I'm not pretending!" snapped Lenalee. She found herself standing and let a minute pass before she sat back down. "When I'm giving encouragement, it's not only for the people around me…it's also for me." Her eyes were tearing up _again._ "When I laugh, I'm actually laughing. When I'm smiling, I'm actually…"

"Not all the time." Allen was starting to feel like a bully. To make Lenalee spill out her emotions like this was cruel to her and for him to do, but he no longer wanted her to fake a smile. "I can tell when you're not actually smiling."

Lenalee took a grieving sigh. "Why am I even telling you anything?" Her voice was shaky and choking, but she got up and was about to walk away from their cubicle, when his voice shot through her.

"Because I'm your friend!"

"If you were my friend, you'd be able to tell that I don't want to talk right now." The finders and civilians around them started to wonder what the commotion was, but she didn't bother. With curled fists, she walked out for fresh air.

--

Lenalee walked far ahead in front of Allen with finders alongside her. He walked towards the back knowing that neither of them could look at each other in the eye right now.

"Mr. Walker" said a finder. He looked towards his right and the man was very tall with swollen eyes. "It seems you and Ms. Lenalee are having a fight." His voice was husky, but also playful. Allen nodded shyly. The finder took a glance at Lenalee. "I've lived long enough with women to know how they are. Depending on what you did to make her this nasty, she'll want to speak with you when she's ready. They can't help themselves especially from charmers like you!" The finder chuckled at Allen's flustered face. "Though, excuse me. I am only pouring honest advice for you. My name is Luther." Allen shook hands with the finder.

"Thanks, Luther" smiled Allen. "I don't think Lenalee and I can fight for long, but even being in a fight gets me anxious." He took a glance towards her. She still had a firm stride forward which meant she was still moody.

Luke smiled. Even though Allen Walker was an exorcist, he was still a young teenager with little experience on love, but where was the time for that in this confusing war? "Trust me; it's like that for everyone." He gave Allen thumbs up. "Just be patient."

After awhile of walking, the sky started to become darker. Lenalee had halted up ahead and everyone stopped. Allen ran forward beside her and was greeted with crushed buildings. In its place was an oversized cylinder shaped factory. It was even spiteful enough to have a sign that read, "AKUMA ONLY." It was built with bricks and there was no entrance except for the windows stacked closely together on the top floor. Allen could feel the fear of the finders and he knew that they couldn't all survive going inside. Allen could see with his eyes that it was crawling with akuma and they could be the "special" cases that were mentioned earlier.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving the finders here alone" whispered Lenalee as if reading his thoughts. She paced for a bit. "It was stupid of us not to ask Lavi." Though, she probably couldn't face him either.

"Lavi, why Lavi?!" asked Allen quite taken aback.

She looked into his face with clueless eyes. "Well, why not?" He blushed and shook his head.

"Uh, we're always stuck with him."

"And you'll be stuck for as long as I live!" cried Lavi emerging from the cart. Everyone gasped and jumped at his presence along with Bookman beside him. He gave a chuckle. "We were hiding this whole time!"

Bookman gave a nervous cough. "Actually, we knew that the Order did not want to send anymore exorcists because it would take a strain on the defenses, but we cannot miss an opportunity to see specially bred akuma." He took a bow. "We're sorry for having to conceal our presence until we got here."

"Yeah, the old panda was planning on revealing ourselves when we got off the train, but he fell asleep and I watched him snooze." Bookman gave him a roundhouse kick.

Lenalee and Allen smiled. A strain on the forces would be needed in order to get rid of this farm. Neither of the two really knew how to destroy something like this. "So, do we just burn it to the ground?" asked Allen.

"Normally that would sound easiest, but that would be knocking on the Earl's door. There are a lot of akuma in there with special abilities. If any of us gets touched or anything, we must promise to stay fifty yards away from each other. If you break that promise, you will be treated as affected." Bookman kept his eyes on the factory. "One of us is needed to stay and guard the finders."

"Don't tell me panda, you want to do it?" grinned Lavi earning him another punch to the face.

"No, I think Lenalee should stay behind" answered Bookman. Lenalee jumped as her name was called. "If anything were to happen to you, Komui would tear down the entire Order. You would also be the fastest person to get news to anyone should anything happen to the three of us." She thought for a bit and nodded at the Bookman.

"Fine then, I'll take care of the Finders out here, but how will I know if someone is 'affected?'"

"Lenalee," started Lavi. "You all know us well enough to tell if something is wrong." He paused and walked up to her. She could see a hint of earlier in his eyes as it pooled into her own. "You know us best." He reached out a hand and fixed a strand of hair that was out of place. Lenalee's heart started to beat faster and she felt something melt inside of her. All of a sudden his mood changed and his eyes twinkled with excitement. "Okay?" She stood there stunned.

Allen gulped down. Did he really just stroke her hair?! Allen shook his head to get rid of his flustered face. It seemed a lot like…Lavi was doing a lot of romantic things to her even when he knew about Komui's wrath! Allen looked at his shoes with his hands up to his head in pain. What was going on between them? Had Lenalee already forgotten about him and moved on to Lavi? Did Lavi kept a secret crush on Lenalee from him?! He felt a little guilty having asked for his help earlier on what to do about Lenalee and he should've never asked for anything. If before he knew, Allen wouldn't have spent so much time thinking about Lenalee. Now, it was starting to almost be too late.

_What's too late?_

Bookman watched without a word. Something was definitely becoming awkward between all of the young exorcists, but it was of little concern for now. He turned to face forward. "Alright then, Allen and Lavi; let's go."

* * *

WOO! :D I like this chapter. Why? BECAUSE you actually get progression with the triangle hehehehehehehehe.

Lavi: I actually wonder if I would be such a playboy.

Me: Lavi my dear! Don't make me more jealous. (cries in corner)

Lenalee: Now you made her cry! (Angry)

Allen: You've ruined your chances with Lenalee! Time for me to swoop down and grab her! (Like a bird? She's no rat!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehehe =D I've been really good and even planned out my storyboard progression instead of making spontaneous actions (though they've actually done a good deal for my story). Haha (:

* * *

Lenalee watched them walk away. Her eyes followed Lavi in glazed surprise. She couldn't understand what he was thinking. All of a sudden, he started to break down to her. Lenalee forced herself to turn away. Maybe Lavi was just messing around. Maybe there was still some akuma blood left in him. It had to be it. This was making it more confusing to like Allen also.

A few finders were starting a campfire. They were a good distance away, but the guarantee of akuma could be anytime. Lenalee stopped them. "We can't risk the smoke from the campfire." She saw the gloomy faces of the men. Most of them were not trained and they didn't realize what they were really in for. "I-I'm sorry." They looked up at her and shook their heads.

"It's not your fault." _It's not your fault we're in this war anyway. _She lightly smiled.

"Miss Lenalee," chuckled Luther. "What was Mr. Lavi doing to you?" Lenalee blushed and shrugged her shoulders. Was her love life this public? Well, she had to admit, there had been enough commotion for people to figure it all out.

"Also, Allen has fallen for you." Those words caught her attention and she looked up at his face.

"H-how do you know?" Her earnest expression gave Luther a smile.

"The way he gazes upon you is obvious. It may have been a conflicting topic he tucked deep inside of him awhile ago, but you've awakened it." Lenalee looked down at her feet. "Miss Lenalee, you've got a lot of good men on your hands, but who do you choose?" She laughed along with all the men. Truth was, it was starting to muddle her judgment.

"Lavi never showed me any…intimidating attention. I mean, neither has Allen, but I've fallen for Allen…awhile ago." She started feeling comfortable spilling her secrets to this group of men. "Yet, just two days ago, Lavi had…told me he was falling for me too." She shook her head furiously. What was happening? "What is up with my love life?! It was getting in the way when I told Allen I liked him, but when Lavi gets in the picture too, now I don't know _how_ I feel!" Other finders were starting to listen in. They gave their own chuckles.

"Stay true to who you love" said another finder. Lenalee looked at the man. He smiled at her widely. "Don't let Mr. Lavi shake you up just because he says he likes you. Anyway, don't you have a deeper connection with Mr. Allen?" She thought about it for a moment; a deeper connection with Allen would mean communication, right? Well, maybe. This wasn't a proper time to think about it.

--

The three exorcists had used Allen's arm to dig a tunnel and make a hole in the base of the factory. Allen took a quick peak and looked around. They lurched from the opening. It was dark and pipes connected around them. In the center was a large heater burning fire.

"So, what's our plan?" asked Lavi.

"We blow the place up" replied Bookman. "We run through and find the source. Destroy everything." Allen and Lavi gasped.

"You can't be kidding…" groaned Allen.

"That's equivalent to suicide, old man!" pouted Lavi.

Bookman gave Lavi another death glare. "We're exorcists, correct? It's our duty to take care of the akuma nonetheless." He walked forward inspecting the fire. With a quick hiss, it died down. "There, now the machines and pipes should stop working." He walked off with Lavi and Allen trailing behind him.

They started to walk through the factory. All the while, Allen could feel Lavi's eyes on him. "What?"

"I was just wondering," said Lavi. "What do you think about Lenalee now?"

"I should be asking you that" scoffed Allen. Lavi raised his eyebrow in question. "What was that affectionate scene you were playing earlier with her?" Lavi took a long sigh at Allen's question as Bookman walked over to a group of metal boxes.

"I think you might have competition for her." Allen stopped in his tracks and looked Lavi in the face.

"You can't be serious" pouted Allen. "Now, all of a sudden, you're in love with her and right when I realized that I might actually like her too?" Allen ripped his eyes off Lavi. "You're not a man of timing."

"Allen, I've known Lenalee longer than you."

"I already asked you what you thought about her the day she told me she liked me too! So, were you lying or were you just undecided?"

"Undecided" he replied without hesitation.

Allen's eye tingled all the while. The factory was a lot larger than he imagined because the akuma weren't very close, but now, here they were. His arm morphed into an anti akuma gun and he obliterated the right wall along with the akuma. "They're here; start running!" Now all the walls around them were crumbling and there they were getting into action. Allen continuously fired his bolts at the level 2 that were surprisingly not putting up quite a fight. They were made to specially control people. As long as none of them were taken, they were pretty powerless.

Yet, his months have taught him never to underestimate.

Lavi sent his fire seals all over the building causing explosions here and there, but he promised himself not to repeat the move back at the town that encircled the entire thing. It hurt dangerously and he was sure it was taking life force. Still, he fought with the strength left in him. Lavi banged against a few akuma together. They were all different sizes and shapes. Some of them were ever hot, but he learned not to fall for demonic seductresses. He didn't even feel the need to—not with Lenalee in his mind constantly.

They proceeded through the factory with akuma on their heels and continued to shoot. Bookman leaded the way blasting down every wall to try to find the egg: the producer of akuma. Furiously, he broke through walls and doors, looking through every room while taking down demons with them.

Explosions erupted everywhere, but finally, Bookman had reached the correct door. "Here!" he shouted. Allen and Lavi took their finally blasts at the akuma, but were surrounded by now. "Quick—aim at the heart!" The "heart" was a large rusty machine in the middle of the room with pipes stretching outward connecting to half made weapons. Allen's eye was starting to hurt now. He needed to take care of this quickly. Bookman clawed through the akuma as they were laying their hands upon his clothes.

With one final blow, they blew up the factory.

From outside, Lenalee spun around to view the factory. It had exploded into one big cloud of dust. A large bright light shot up from the base past the clouds above them. She started to feel panicky. Were they alright? The finders behind her watched with anticipation. They had to wait a few minutes until the smoked cleared, but as far as Lenalee could see, no akuma had escaped.

"I'll go check and see if they're alright. Please stay here!" instructed Lenalee as she rushed off from the group. She started to sweat out of fear, but was relieved to see the three trying to pick themselves up.

She ran over to Allen and helped him up, but his leg was broken. He gave her a reassuring smile to ease her trouble face. "Don't worry about me Lenalee, but did we get all the akuma?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, glad to know that they were safe. "Yes, as far as I know."

"I trust your vision!" he laughed.

At least the mind controlling akuma were gone. _Maybe Lavi will return to normal now. _He would stop acting so strange towards her, right? She walked over to his side. Lavi had sat up and flopped back down to stare at the dark clouds over him. He saw Lenalee approach at the corner of his eyes and gave her another smile. She blushed. "Don't worry Lena, I'm all good too. Unlike Allen, I didn't break a bone!"

She was about to reply, but then she saw Bookman lying on his side. She ran over to him while Lavi and Allen inspected the scene. She tried calling out his name and then felt for his pulse. Her eyes started to widen.

"W-we need to get him proper medication!"

--

"I'm glad you're safe, Lenalee!" chimed Komui. Lenalee had to keep the phone a few inches from her ear to prevent hearing loss from her brother's loud words. "It was all a success?"

"Yes, we properly destroyed the akuma there and the plant, although Bookman and Lavi had snuck in our luggage." She gave a smile giggle at her brother's groan.

"I knew they wouldn't be able to resist. Ah well. When Bookman wakes up, tell him I'm glad he's safe and get back here on the double. We've got more work missy!" She said her goodbyes and hanged up the phone.

They were now in a hospital a few towns away. When she had first saw Bookman lying there, he had large tears in his arms and his head had bruises all over his head and a large cut that barely missed his heart. Though Allen had escaped with a broken leg and cuts across his body while Lavi only had bruises, Bookman suffered the largest amount of injuries. Allen had told her that Bookman dove headfirst before anyone else to get rid of the egg. He had a lot of dedication to destroy it.

The walls were a beige color. There were pillars surrounding small outdoor scenery that allowed the staff and patients to stroll through. This hospital was very peaceful with luckily only a few patients. It was strange how akuma didn't seem to penetrate this town even though their plant was right next door.

Lenalee slowly walked through the hospital. Even though Bookman would wake up, they wouldn't know when. It gave her plenty of time to rethink.

"Lenalee!" She recognized Allen's voice and gave a sigh—so much for time. She turned around and gave him a slight smile. He stopped running and slowed his pace in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you." His voice was serious and she questioned him.

"What is it?"

"Do you still like me?" She blushed and tore his eyes off of him towards the water fountain where a small disabled child played with a nurse. They played amongst the butterflies gathering in the field.

"Lenalee," said Allen trying to grab back her attention. "I…I don't want to sound rude or pestering, but I really want to know. Do you really like me?"

She gave him a look that made his heart melt. "I don't know." She closed her eyes for a moment letting the words sink in. "I…I don't think it's time for me to like anyone right now. I really mean that." She placed a hand on the banister to stabilize herself or else she'd definitely fall over. "I have no idea what I'm feeling."

"Nothing about Lavi either?" whispered Allen a bit coldly. He caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting him to mention Lavi.

"N-no, I seriously don't know." She was afraid he was even about to cry at the time, but he didn't.

"Lenalee, I…I think I do like you." She could see he was shaking. "I don't want to fight Lavi over you, but I really just wanted you to know that." He looked deep into her eyes without blinking. "I don't expect you to return my feelings. I just…wanted you to know."

"Hey Allen, Bookman woke—" Lavi ran from a corner and stopped when he saw the two exorcists together. His frantic tone died down to a whisper. "H-he…woke up." Allen was surprised and ran past Lavi towards Bookman's room also glad to have gotten away from the awkwardness. Lenalee turned and her eyes widened. She was about to run past Lavi also when he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall.

She looked into his eyes and they were full of pain. There was something going on with Lavi. Was it inner turmoil? He let go of her and brushed his eyes away. "Sorry." She gave a few long seconds before she could move.

When she was out of sight, he slumped on his knees and banged against the wall. What was going on with him? Not even he knew.

"Bookman, are you alright?!" asked Lenalee worriedly. She came to his side as he sat up.

"I'm fine," replied Bookman. "It must have been the throttle of diving headfirst. It's not like I'm young anymore." He gave a small sigh. "I'm getting old for everything!" They chuckled at his ranting. "Moreover, did we properly destroy the plant?"

"There was absolutely nothing left except for debris." Bookman gave an approving nod. "Though," started Allen. "It may not be the end of the controlling akuma, but there's no room to complain; at least we got rid of another plant." They nodded in agreement.

"This town is near the plant?" pondered Bookman. "Yet, it seems peaceful even from this room." He looked outside of the window and saw the jolly folks go about their days. There was still laughing and even a small show going on right outside the hospital. "Isn't it odd?"

"Well, I thought so before" said Lenalee. "Do you think…perhaps there is…?"

"…Innoncence" finished Allen. He stood up. "I'll go ask around the town now." Before anyone could say anything, he left.

Lenalee stared at the empty threshold for awhile and then turned her attention back to Bookman. "Do your wounds still hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Surprisingly, Bookman gave a chuckle. "Enough about me miss Lena. How are you doing?" She was startled that Bookman showed any remote interest in her love life. She stammered before getting any words out. He stopped her. "You must be getting tired of everyone intercepting in your business, but it will be vital to solve the problem before continuing on your duties." She nodded. This was giving her problems.

"I want you to know Miss Lena," started Bookman. "Your emotions can change as you get older. It is too soon for you to trifle with such small trivial matters." He was right, of course, but it was easier said than done.

* * *

Ahhhh it took me such awhile to get this all down! Sorry folks I was preoccupied for a few days playing Grand Chase.... No worries! I will work on the next chapter ! (soon)


	6. Chapter 6

Nope, it's back to spontaneous acts again...I keep wanting to change the things around so I just end up making them up as I go along!...You have to admit, it's worked so far ;D

* * *

Lavi was slumped against the wooden bench in the open garden. He looked up at the shining bright sky; there wasn't a cloud in sight. With a sigh, his eyes wandered to the pristine water flowing through the fountain. This place was just too nice. It was odd how akuma never attacked here.

With that, he was reminded with his own feelings about Lenalee. What sense did it make when they were in this raging war? Was he was being selfish? He wasn't supposed to worry with his own personal matters when the world was being overrun with demons barging through houses and consuming souls.

It's hard to be selfless.

Yet, it's what he was doing all this time. He gave up his real name long ago to become "Lavi" and fulfill his duties as a bookman, but his continuing growing care of everyone around him was finally starting to force himself to sit down and reflect for once. _Leave that for the future. _When the war is over, he will return to being a bookman. He'll need to leave his friends and Lenalee, but he'll see them again, right?

Lavi then noticed Bookman from the corner of his eye limping towards him. He was about to stand up and help him when Bookman put up a hand signaling him to stay put. Lavi stare at the old man make a few strides towards the bench and gently sat down next to him.

"Is this an easy place for you to think over things?" asked Bookman. Lavi didn't respond. The only answer was the water flowing in the fountain as a few nurses were gossiping on the other side of the garden. Bookman spoke again. "Being a part of this league, a bookman, is not easy and you knew that." Yes, he did. He knew that long ago and he said he would accept it, but that was before he ever had someone he cared about to his extreme.

"I've lived a long and hard life, Lavi, and I realize how important people are. They come and they go." Lavi was expecting this from the old man. He knew that Bookman would never approve of him ever finding a love interest. "But that doesn't mean that you need to forget them."

Lavi finally gave Bookman his full attention. What?

"Life is shorter than anyone thinks. It's all those arduous things that make life seem long, but when you're with people you care about, it's short." Bookman paused for a second. He almost smiled. "How should I put this? Enjoy it for as long as you can right now, and let the aftertaste stay?" He shook his head. "No, I sound like I'm talking about food…"

Lavi burst out laughing. How often do you see Bookman at lost for words and making up hilarious metaphors?! Bookman gave him a slap to his head. "Don't laugh at your elders!" He got up again with more force and control then steadily walked towards the direction of his room. "Besides that, Allen and Lenalee have already gone out asking folks for information about the town. I assume you know why."

Lavi nodded.

--

Truthfully, Lenalee was looking for Allen while she was gathering information and Allen had seen her, but had avoided her as much as he could. Even if he made a profession of love, it didn't mean he was ready to come with a face-to-face contact. If anything, he was glad for Lavi's interruption.

So far, he had understood that many villagers have felt secure and safe with the fountain in the middle of their town. It had promising healing powers and when someone drank from it, they were healthier and their mood was happier. Though, this could just be a prized possession of the town without have innocence value. Just the mention of the fountain put people in better spirits, but being an exorcist had a promising affect of doubting everything that seemed normal.

Allen walked upon the main road of cobblestones as people passed by him with pleasant expressions. If he took the innocence away from here and akuma were to attack, would people stay this happy? He shook his head. After the demons are gone, then they'll truly be happy. This just gives another reason why the Earl needs to be defeated.

Finally, he spotted the fountain in the center of the town. He was in awe for a second. The fountain back in the hospital was elegant, but the one here was beyond comparison. Its intricate detail was made with pure craftsmanship decorated with rhinestones and water spewed from all sorts of flower-shaped tubes. At the top of the fountain lay nine beautiful angels all in a heavenly chorus. The water was clear and the sun's shine reflected against its liquid making a dazzling affect.

He felt a hand on his shoulder that spun him around.

"Yo, hoyashi" grinned Lavi. Allen sighed. It would've been the perfect moment for a Lenalee appearance, but oh well. Lavi gave him a disapproving frown. "What, were you expecting a pretty princess?"

Was this really another time to bring Lenalee up? It's as if it was all they could talk about lately. In fact, it _was _what all they could talk about. He took a few seconds and then delivered his information about the fountain.

"You got news about the fountain? I had news about the clock tower that's been ticking for over four hundred years!" replied Lavi.

"Come on, Lavi," replied Allen. "John Harrison already made a clock in 1700s that could tick for another millennium if it wanted to. Four hundred years isn't much for a clock tower." Lavi nodded in agreement. They sat beside the fountain. "This might be our only hope of innocence."

"I wouldn't like to break down their fountain right in front of their eyes, you know?" chuckled Lavi. Allen agreed. They would seem aggressive and he'd hate to spoil the peace.

"Hey you slackers!" Lenalee stood above them. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down at them. "Were you two just sitting here this whole time?"

Allen waved his hands. "N-no, I got information about the fountain!"

"And John Harrison made a clock that could run for a millennium if it wanted to…according to Allen," chimed Lavi. She smiled at the two flustered boys as they tried to pour over all their knowledge.

"I don't have much to share myself. I did get several bits that the fountain seems to glimmer all day and that it doesn't run from any pipes. It just always keeps going without overflowing." Allen shot up at this news.

"Then that's definitely an innocence alert, right?!" Lavi gave him a noogie.

"Too excited, Allen, calm it!" Some people were starting to stare at them with furrowed eyebrows. He heard them whisper. _They're not going to destroy the fountain are they? Someone should call the sheriff. Where're their parents? What's with that white hair?_

Allen lowered his voice. "Though, if the innocence does not defend itself, how can the akuma have problems getting it?" It was a good question. Healing innocence wasn't seen before. Innocence has always been a weapon. If it heals, then what is it? Could it still be considered a "weapon?"

They waited back at the hospital until nightfall before going back again. When no one was on the street, Allen walked up to the fountain and bent over it cupping his hands to allow water. He brought it up to his lips and drank.

All of a sudden he felt his anti akuma weapon spurge. It started to feel painful and then there was a release of energy that at first weakened his stability that made him collapse. He heard Lenalee say his name in worry, but he cringed and pushed her away. Then, his energy came back in a rushing form and his arm shot up. It started to grow and grow until it was as large as the town itself. He could feel it become sharper, faster, smarter with a mind of its own and with that, the de-activated his weapon before it did anything else.

He took a heavy gasp of breath and fell back from the fountain. Lenalee was allowed to crouch over him and elevate his head. "Allen, are you alright?" She stared at the fountain as the water continued to spill. "What…what was that?" She turned back his attention to Allen.

He gave her a smile while holding his arm. "It's alright, Lenalee. The liquid first makes you lose energy, but you gain it all back in a rush. Then, you feel stronger." He looked up at her face. "It's good." She blushed feeling his eyes against her and turned away dropping his head against the cobblestones accidentally.

"If it's good for an anti akuma weapon, then it's bad against akumas. We need to find the source and collection the innocence." She finally heard Lavi move.

"This must be why the akuma couldn't get to the fountain. It's because its waters probably would deteriorated it. Maybe just the glimpse of it was why they couldn't get near it." He looked at the angels. "This place speaks 'no danger.'" He dipped his fingers in the water and then waved his hand dry. "Let's break it."

"N-no!" said Lenalee frantically. "We can't cause harm to the fountain. It'll hurt the people especially if we disappear the next day."

"When we take the innocence, the water will stop flowing." Lenalee turned her head to face Allen who slowly got back up on his feet. "I would hate to see these people cry over something so precious, but they'll still have their fountain missing an angel." He jumped up to the top and grabbed on to an angel's head.

"W-wait, Allen!" cried Lenalee. "What are you doing?"

He pointed to the angel in the middle with its head facing to the sky. "This is the reason why no akuma can get through. It focuses its energy to make a wall around the city." He slowly cut the angel in the middle and produced the innocence. All of a sudden, the water vanished and it was left dry. Lenalee ran over to the side and felt the bottom which was completely dry also. He placed the angel back where she was and with a smile said, "does anyone have tree sap?"

--

They were on their train ride back which had beds that unfolded. It had been awhile since Allen had slept on a bed. He was exhausted, but he had a case of insomnia after hearing he would have to share a room with Lenalee. Lavi and Bookman were already an obvious pairing despite Lavi's protests, but the conductor had declared they didn't have enough room for two separate rooms. Lenalee had pouted after hearing this also and tried to distance herself, but nighttime was approaching fast. Allen was already sitting on his bed when Lenalee walked in.

"Are you going to sleep in your uniform?" Allen had removed his coat and only left his pants on. He was sleeping without a shirt tonight while Lenalee was wearing the same clothes she had all day.

"Well, what did you expect?" she snapped. With a few careful moments, she removed her coat and took off her shoes. "I don't really have much of a clothing choice anyway." She slumped on her bed. It was a crowded space which only made her feel more awkward with Allen there. She quickly turned off the light. "Good night" she said promptly and turned to face the wall of her bed.

Allen sighed and laid on his own. He looked at the ceiling of the train as it continued to roll against the tracks. Its gentle sounds start to lull him to sleep and he finally closed his eyes.

On the other hand, Lenalee was still wide awake from Allen's snoring and because she also felt uncomfortable sharing a room with Allen. _He's a deep sleeper, right? _She got out of her bed and looked at his sleeping figure.

Kneeling next to his bed, she pushed a strand of white away from his face and smiled as he twitched in his sleep. Allen was more innocent than any of them. He had his dark pasts and he had his reasons, but if he had been ordinary, he would've been a gem of a boy. What was she saying? He still was despite being sucked up in this exorcist battle.

She was feeling brave and bent her face closer to his and leaned in to kiss him, but before she could, he opened his eyes.

She fell back against her bed and hit her head while doing so. Allen shot up and blushed vigorously. "L-L-Lenalee?!" She lifted the sheets and curled in her bed to block him out.

"Uh, just pretend that never happened!" She shut her eyes tightly and raised the sheet above her head when she felt a tugging against it. She released her grip and allowed her flushed face to be exposed to Allen, but wait, what was Allen doing next to her bed?

He gave her a thoughtful glance and kissed her. He put a hand against the wall to stabilize himself from falling over and one hand searched for her hand as he clasped it tightly. She couldn't comprehend it. Things were going so fast.

Allen broke from her mouth and she worried if she had upset him in some way, but he returned and kissed her cheek. Then, he gave her a peck on the lips before proceeding to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. How did Allen even know all of this? All she could do was feel happy and embarrassed at the time. She felt the grip on his hand tighten when he had started to unbutton her collar to expose the flesh on her bare neck. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his.

"I love you."

The night went on.

* * *

AHH I'm finally able to write the scene where they finally locklip. happy day!...~ but ohoo how does Lavi feel?!


	7. Chapter 7

I wrote this in a sitting (like I do with every chapter now that I think about it...). Thanks again for support~!

* * *

Lavi knew something had happened between them.

_Look at them; they can't stop staring at each other._ Lavi sat opposed from the two. They were three feet away from each other, but he saw them take quick glances over and over. It was starting to really piss him off. He looked outside at the sunrise and hilltops, but none of it really mattered when he would glance back and see the two take advantage of his inattentiveness to look at each other again.

"Alright, that's it. What the hell happened?" They both blushed furiously.

"W-well, how would you feel if you slept in a room with a boy?" stuttered Lenalee trying to take suspicion off.

"I would feel sexy." Bookman came up from behind him and hit his head. He bowed to Lenalee and Allen.

"Did you two sleep comfortably together?"

Allen blushed and wagged his hands. "N-no, not together—"

"I meant the room." Allen stopped and he started to sweat nervously then gave a cracked laugh. Lenalee had to giggle at his responses. Bookman gave them a raised eyebrow and turned around to inspect more of the train.

"Well," said Lenalee changing the subject. "We should be back in another eight hours or so." Allen nodded quickly to keep up the topic and Lavi gave a groan.

"Do you people not notice when you make noise?" Lenalee and Allen gave him a horrid look of surprise. Lavi's eyes were down casted. "When a bed rocks, so does the room. It's a pretty tight space." He put his chin on his hand. "Not to mention, our room is right below yours. I could hear _everything._"

Even with Lavi's explanation and calm face, Lenalee was suddenly worried. Not only because Lavi knew what they had done last night, but because what did Lavi feel about it? He didn't look like he was about to cry like the other times when she was just simply talking to Allen. Last night, they made a commitment of true love. What was Lavi going to do?

"I…I'm going to find Bookman." She excused herself from the table and ran towards the direction Bookman had left leaving Allen and Lavi in an uncomfortable silence.

"You did it last night."

"S-stop saying that!" Allen turned the other way. He couldn't look Lavi in the eyes knowing that his friend also had feelings for Lenalee. "I…I just didn't know what came over me." He took a small glance at Lavi. Why didn't he express something? "What's wrong?"

"So much for not knowing about girls. What, it's not like I'm sad right now."

"But you're not smiling either." Lavi was caught off guard at that.

"Well, what do you expect?" He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Allen, I don't have intentions to hurt you, but that doesn't mean it's easy for me to hold back either." He walked past Allen towards his room.

Allen turned around to face his back. "What do you mean by that?!"

Lavi stopped for a second and took a quick turn at Allen. "I mean I still love her." He walked away and closed the door to the next cart.

Allen fell back against the cushioned seat. What was going through Lavi right now? Of course, he was happy now that he thought about Lenalee, but Lavi still loved her nonetheless. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but it might've already been too late. He also didn't want to give up Lenalee to anyone. Allen held his head in his hands. "What should I do?!" he wailed.

When Lavi closed the door, he fell against it towards the floor. Tears started to form in his eyes as the wind picked up blowing his hair all over the place. He looked out towards the sun for comfort, but couldn't find it. Trying to rub away the tears, he leaned his head back and made a loud and long groan to himself.

Maybe inside, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Allen for Lenalee. He had liked her as a sister before all of this, but when Lenalee had confessed she liked Allen, a part of Lavi woke up. She's not just an exorcist. She has emotions too that were finally expressed and he realized he had always fallen for her long ago. Before she had said anything to Allen that night, Lenalee was almost a closed box to him. It never struck him that she cared for other men in that way. Something about her admitting her feelings made Lavi snap out of a trance that said she wasn't available "just because."

Yet, Allen had always been the objective in her mind and even Lavi could see that from the first time he saw them fight together. He knew eventually Allen would start to fall for her, but he never pictured Lenalee getting serious with anyone. Now, Lenalee and Allen were officially in love so where did it leave him? He was a third wheel of the two lovebirds.

Sitting there, he didn't want to be disrupted, but he was—by Lenalee.

She opened the door and was greeted with a crying Lavi against the wall. Her eyes were of surprise. She never once saw Lavi express this much grief and it pained her even more to know that it was over her. She closed the door behind her and sat on the ground opposite of him. "Lavi?" she called.

He looked at her with a sneer. He didn't mean anything horrible by it, but it just came out on its own. Realizing his response, he turned his head the other way back to the sun that was starting to blind him.

"Lavi," Lenalee called again with more clarity. "I need you to look at me." She crawled over to him and grabbed his chin in her hands to force his eyes into hers. It was difficult because his eyes were full of confused love while hers was full of friendship. "I'm not the right person for you." Her lips were pursed. She wasn't sure how to explain this, but she tried to get her message across. "We've been friends for the longest time and we've gotten each other through hard times." She paused for second. "You've joked with me countless times and pulled my hair once, remember?"

Lenalee was relieved for second when Lavi had stopped crying and gave a slight smile. "You've been my friend forever. You've been my brother. You're like a slacking Komui." They both chuckled. "The point is," she started again. "I know you really well and you know me well too, but you need to realize that I'm not the person who can make you happy."

She let go of his chin and backed a foot away. He finally looked at her on his own. "Not the one to make me happy?" he repeated. "Wouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"You can't judge when you're biased."

"You're biased too!" he threw back with a smile. A part of him knew that she was right. No matter how wonderful and a great girl Lenalee would be—no matter how much of a jewel she was, that jewel didn't sparkle the same way to him as it did to Allen. Hadn't they both looked at Lenalee differently?

A few minutes passed by as they both looked into the scenery letting the silence come over them. They needed a moment to let the words sink.

"Allen," he started. "Always thought you were a regular girl, but he isn't the kind of guy who would take that as a chance to flirt." Lenalee listened to him wondering where this was going. "But me, I never thought of you as an option until you finally admitted you had feelings for someone. You had _feelings._"

"Of course I did!" snapped Lenalee with a whine. "How could I not?"

"Sorry sorry!" whimpered Lavi with a nervous smile. "It's just that, to me, you were a sisterly figure. You were an exorcist. Not until recently did I realize you were an option. Not until recently did I figure out what I was feeling for you was hiding behind the 'sister figure.'"

"Was it really hiding?" whispered Lenalee.

Lavi gave her a questioning look. He thought so. He thought the emotions he felt for her could be called "love," but now with these new questions, how was he supposed to answer? He started laughing and Lenalee had a look of confusion.

"What is it?" she pouted.

He waited until he stopped laughing and calmed down. "You're a gem, Lenalee, but a blind man can't tell the difference between a diamond and a regular rock."

She waited a few seconds before replying. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head slowly. "You're a girl I love, but when I think about placing myself in Allen's shoes last night, I don't think I could keep going." Lenalee blushed again. What was this, the fourteenth time today? "Thing is, I don't want to be that close to you physically and emotionally. Does that mean, I don't love you that way?"

"Lavi," responded Lenalee. "Remember when you first admitted to me? You said, 'it might not be those relationship feelings.'" She let the words flow in the air. "Lavi, have you ever been in love with a girl?"

A few minutes passed by. He couldn't answer yes because he never did. He had closed himself from the world when he became Bookman and although he chased after pretty women, it didn't mean that he loved them. His commitment to becoming a Bookman kept him from falling in love. He kept _himself_ from falling in love. "No" he finally answered. She was right. Lavi felt the love of a brother towards Lenalee. He thought his feelings for her were relationship sort, but it was really a family love.

Lavi put a hand over his face and smiled again. What was he crying over now, huh? He looked at Lenalee with a grin.

_Lavi's back to normal. _Lenalee gave another smile. "So," Lavi started. "What were you and Allen doing last night exactly?"

"Oh please, don't go back to that…" She put her hands against her cheeks to hide her flustered look. "It was odd. It was like we were both acting without thinking."

"Because you _weren't _thinking" laughed Lavi. "Still, I'm quite surprised."

"Uh, Lavi," muttered Lenalee. "You…you won't tell Komui about it, will you?" Her voice was full of fear.

"Are you kidding? No way!" His eyes widened at the thought. "He'd shoot the messenger!" They both laughed.

A train conductor opened the door behind Lavi. "What are you kids doing here? Get to your rooms or somewhere; you can't dwindle here!"

--

When Lenalee returned to her room, Allen was there and she told him everything about their talk together.

"So he loves you as a sister?" he asked inquiringly.

"Yes" she replied. "He couldn't place himself in your shoes last night and feel comfortable."

"Well," muttered Allen. "I don't feel too comfortable thinking about it again even if it's the only thing running through my mind." Lenalee looked at him from her bed with a nervous smile of her own.

"Did the room really shake?" Both of them blushed. Allen got up from his bed and sat next to her. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He slowly laid her down on the bed.

"Déjà vu?" they chuckled.

Bookman watched Lavi come back in the room. He flopped on his bed and took a long sigh. "Did you have a talk with miss Lena?"

Lavi gave him a weird look. "How did you know?"

"I can feel your step is lighter." Lavi smiled at his master.

"Yeah, we cleared things through. Did you hear what they did last night?" Lavi gave a smirk at the old man's annoyed expression.

"That is sincerely none of our business. It is their decision to do whatever they want." Bookman looked outside the window. It was still morning and it would be a few hours before they would get back to the Order. "Lavi," he turned around to say. "Bookmen do not get in the way of affairs. Our purpose to solely watch what happens without a word of disagreement. Remember we're on this side—"

"By chance" finished Lavi. "I know, I know." He waved a hand at Bookman's words. Wasn't he telling himself that all the time now? "I need some food." He walked out of the cramped room leaving Bookman by the window.

His master stared at the closed door. "Doesn't he realize if he keeps trying to make any sort of permanent relationship," muttered Bookman. "That he'll just have to break it later on?" He sat upon his bed. When he was young, he had made a few close friends, but once he was a Bookman, he had to leave all of them and it continued in that process; he would meet new people, fall in love with others, but later, would have to leave them. It was easier not making any relationship with anyone, but Lavi never went the easy way.

Lavi sat down on a fancy table with a white tablecloth and silver dishware. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the cushioned chair. Some good grub would ease his mind.

A waitress walked up to him. She had beautiful wavy blonde hair and plump lips. Her eyes were violet and her figure was elegant. "Hello, sir." She gave a flashing smile of white teeth and leaned against the table showing a considerable amount of cleavage. Lavi grinned at her with a wide smile of his own.

"What do you recommend?" smirked Lavi. The waitress giggled for a second and then focused her eyes intently on Lavi.

"You."

Her skin slashed open and out came a mechanical gun from her skull. Her face turned devious as her hands erupted into flailing snakes, but Lavi was one step ahead.

He already had his hammer in his hands and crashed it against the akuma sending it through the train walls and out into the fields. Three seconds later, it exploded. People screamed at the sight of the explosion and ducked their heads. They looked in Lavi's direction with fear. "Don't worry!" reassured Lavi. He pointed to his badge. "I'm an exorcist." He turned in the direction of the rooms. Everyone needed to hear about the akuma on board.

As if sensing his thoughts, Allen already ran towards the dining hall. He was missing a shirt and was still struggling to buckle his pants as he ran. "Where is it?!"

"Uh, you just missed it." Lavi pointed to the massive hole in the wall he created. "What the hell are you dressed like that?"

Allen blushed. "Oh uh, I was just napping." Quick thinker, eh? "Anyways, I don't see anymore akuma." He surveyed every direction. "It just appeared out of nowhere."

"Maybe it did come out of nowhere" replied Lavi. "It could've just followed the train and dropped on it." Allen nodded in agreement.

Lenalee ran into the room shortly after. She took time to redress herself properly. "What happened?" Both of them pointed to the hole in the wall. She sighed. "Are you alright Lavi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he grinned. "Though, I'm still hungry." At the mention of food, Allen's stomach started to growl intensely. He held onto it with a pained look. "Seems our boy Allen needs grub too!" Lavi didn't have a reason to be awkward with Allen except that he was going out with Lenalee.

He took a glance at Lenalee who was carrying Allen to a chair out of his inability to walk from starvation. _She's not the one that'll make me happy._ He looked out towards the scenery of mountains rolling by. _Does that mean there's still someone out there?_

* * *

Lavi has now realized that Lenalee is better as a sister than a lover. ALL IN ONE CHAPTER! I guess that how I wanted it to go. Even though on the surface everything seems simple: he likes her, deep inside he really has other thoughts whirling.

I also sense that the ending of our adventure together is approaching soon!~ Stay tuned lovelies!


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is folks! This is the last chapter of this fanfiction! Thank you for all your trillion support and although it's nothing special, please like it...PLEASE D:

* * *

He felt an upcoming nosebleed except it was because Komui punched him. Allen laid on the cold ground for a few seconds with a look of fear at the protective older brother as Lenalee kicked him in the head.

"What do you think you're doing?!" cried Lenalee. Komui lay next to him. Allen turned his head to see if he was alright from Lenalee's heavy kicks and was greeted with glaring evil eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLEN!" Komui got up and started shaking Allen's close. "How can you interlope with Lenalee without telling me a thing?!" He kept shaking Allen's clothes while Lenalee blushed in his direction, but quickly dissipated it.

"Where did you hear that nonsense?!" Komui stopped shaking Allen and both of them looked at her questioningly. "Allen and I are not 'interloping.' Oh god oniichan, how could you listen to rumors about me and believe them?" She picked up Allen off the ground and made a snooty look in Komui's direction as she dragged Allen away.

After a few seconds of watching them go, Komui called, "welcome home!" They had to smile.

The four exorcists had safely arrived home with the loss of no finders. They just stepped out of the boat when Komui ran down the hallways screaming like a madman and crashed his fist into Allen's face.

"Lenalee," muttered Allen lowly. "Was it really a good idea hiding it from Komui?" He fidgeted knowing the consequences of being discovered.

"Well," answered Lenalee slowly. "If we told him, he wouldn't dare let you set foot in the Black Order again. Anyways, who needs to know?" She stopped her tracks and turned around to face him. "We don't need any more gossip and distractions from our duties."

"Duties" repeated Allen. He started walking towards the cafeteria passing Lenalee briefly. She stared at him for a few seconds and caught on up with him.

"Allen?" She grabbed his hand and refused to let him walk any farther.

"Are our duties more important than us?"

She was caught off guard by his words and never really expected it to come from Allen. She knew in her heart what was right over what she wanted and Allen turned around hugging her tightly.

"I want to succeed in both." She hugged him back, but it almost made her cry to pull away.

"We can't let Komui see us." At that, Allen straightened up and kept a few feet distance. She giggled at him. It would be awhile before they would have time alone together especially with the cataclysms of the war.

Lavi had watched Lenalee effortlessly lie to her brother and drag Allen by the ear away. He looked at Komui still sitting on the ground with a puppy dog expression. "If you care, we destroyed the plant." He turned to Lavi and suddenly flashed a light bulb.

"Oh yes! So it's done?"

"Well, as far as that plant goes, yes. We also recovered innocence." He pulled the shining light out of his pockets and handed it out to Komui to inspect.

"That's great! Now we should take it to Hevlaska." Lavi nodded and walked in the direction of Hevlaska's room. "How were things while we were away?" he asked Komui.

"Same old news" replied Komui with a yawn. "We find more traces of innocence here and there, but we'd really like to use some new exorcists. Our branch is running low like all the others." He turned to Lavi and saw the small bruise on the bottom of his chin. "As much as exorcists are used to getting hurt, that doesn't mean you should keep banging yourself out there." Lavi felt his bruise and gave Komui a wide grin.

"Ah, no one wants to get hurt on purpose! These are just unavoidable!" He let out a prideful laugh of his bruises. He took a long yawn. Komui chuckled.

"How about I take the innocence to Hevlaska and you get some sleep?" Lavi nodded and handled the shining globe into Komui's hands. "I'm sorry to say that you have another mission coming up." Lavi shook his head.

"No need for a sorry. Comes with being in a war, right?" His smile was fainter this time.

"Oh!" cried Komui all of a sudden. "I have important news!" Lavi looked at him wonderingly. "We recruited a new exorcist. She's a bit young though; she's 14 and her name is Emi." His next expression was a little disappointed. "She's still trying to find out her innocence capabilities, but she'll join you on your next mission." Lavi gave a nod and stalked off to his room. This information was huge!

A new exorcist would be wonderful, but having a young one can also become troublesome. Still at a tender age, the child might run away from being an exorcist, but who's to blame them? It would be a normal reaction to all the horrid beyond human repair.

With these thoughts still in his head, Lavi approached the door to his room when he saw a girl in front of his door. Don't tell me that's supposed to be the new exorcist. She had black hair that was at her shoulders and large grey eyes. Her features were cute and she only seemed to be shorter than Lavi by a head. "Hey you!" Lavi called out. He walked towards her.

She turned around and was a bit surprised when she heard someone speak. Instead of bowing like he expected such a gentle looking girl to do, she reached out a hand. Lavi looked at it.

"Shake it." He obeyed and smiled.

"I'm Lavi," he said. "And you're Emi, right?" She nodded.

"I'm supposed to be with you on your next mission. It seems like I'll be here for awhile." Lavi chuckled at her.

"Yeah, it will be awhile."

He didn't notice Emi staring at him until a few seconds later. "What?" he asked.

"You look at them confused." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you look like you just gave up on something." Lavi knew what she was getting at; he gave up on finding someone special. What was the point when he would eventually have to leave them?

"Well, it's none of your business." It was cold of him to say that, and someone who didn't know him would know that something wasn't right, but Emi didn't know him and she shut her mouth.

A few hours passed and Emi had left Lavi's side to chat with others. He was just walking around giving everyone a greeting to let them know that he was back, but saw Kanda walking out of his room.

"Déjà vu, Yuu!" Lavi gave a wave and ran towards him with a wide smile. Kanda pushed him away.

"Get away from me."

"Aww, Yuu, don't be like—"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Yuu' before I chop your fingers off?" he sneered and started to walk.

"Don't be so grouchy" whined Lavi. "Did you just get back from your mission? I did with Allen and Lenalee. The new exorcist is coming along on my next mission too." Kanda just gave a grunt of recognition. Has he ever been a conversation starter before? Lavi then remembered how worked up Kanda had sounded when Lavi had first told him about the akuma and how he had licked Allen's stomach. He shuddered for a second. Did that really all happen? Now he wondered why Kanda was so upset when he heard about it.

"Stop following me" said Kanda sternly. Lavi shrugged his shoulders. "If you're bored, go find someone else to bother."

"But you're the only person who I even want to talk to! C'mon, we need some catching up to do! We haven't talked to each other in forever!" Kanda gave a long sigh.

All of a sudden, an explosion erupted next to them. They both were thrown back by the force and ducked their heads. A few moments later, Kanda raised his head and saw through the hole which was Hevlaska's room. She was choking and accidentally crashed into the wall.

"Hevlaska!" yelled Kanda. He ran towards her while Lavi struggled to get up. Why was he having so much trouble lately doing something so simple?

Hevlaska finally spat out a shining innocence and leaned back taking in as much air as she could. "I…I'm alright, Kanda." She turned towards the innocence. "That piece seems to be much stronger than I imagined."

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Emi came running into the room along with Komui. She saw the innocence on the floor and looked up at Hevlaska with worried and fearful eyes. It seemed that she was still a little afraid of the great creature's appearance. Her eyes drifted back to the innocence and she walked towards it. She picked it up and it started t flash in her hands.

"This is awfully strange."

"What is it?" asked Komui inquiringly.

"She is compatible with this innocence also." Everyone gasped and stared with wide eyes at Emi. She blushed and dropped it.

"N-no," she stammered. "I thought I could only be compatible with one. I mean, my synchro rate with my knives isn't strong either." Komui put a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

"We'll figure it out," he replied calmly. "But why did it make you spit it out?" Hevlaska took a few moments to think it through.

"This innocence works oddly. It hurts exorcists, but gives them extraordinary powers afterwards. If it was synchronized, you would be able to heal people, but first they would go through pain like what Allen described his experiences back in the old town where they found it." Komui nodded. He turned towards Emi.

"You might be able to heal people. Would you rather like that instead of having to fight?" He looked at her knives which she had so urgently disagreed with. Emi knew how to use knives, but that was because of her past. She didn't want to fight with someone she didn't like.

Lavi walked up from behind them and folded his arms across his chest giving Emi a respectful smile. "You'll be valuable for later."

_Valuable like an object? _She stood up and looked at Hevlaska. "What do you want me to do?"

--

The cafeteria was buzzing with news. Everyone exchanged information on their findings and there was always laughter and cracks at jokes. It was the most comfortable atmosphere Lenalee knew and she loved it to death. There's nothing she'd want more than to sit here forever and just listen to what people say. _That's a silly thought. Eventually they'll run out of subjects to talk about. _Yet, who knows when "eventually" really is?

"Eh, Lenalee," muttered Allen under his breath as he nudged her. "Jerry is looking at us rather oddly." Lenalee took a quick glance over to the chef's cubicle. He stood there with his face in his hands staring lovingly at the two.

"Ahh, what it's like to be young again!" he sighed. Lenalee turned away with awkwardly.

"He's the source of the rumors, isn't he?" whispered Lenalee back. Allen nervously chuckled. He could hear snickers and stares from around the room at the two. Sure, it was definitely awkward, but the best way to deny a rumor is not let it affect you, right?

"Well, there was a lot of commotion going around while you two were away" smiled Miranda. "Rumors and everything were circling. God, it's starting to feel like I'm in high school again though I hated it…" She trailed off with that dead expression of insanity.

"Ehhh" stammered Lenalee nervously. "We're old enough to know beyond rumors! Don't worry about it!" She really disliked it when Miranda did that.

"Oh, did you hear about the new exorcist?" asked Miranda.

"New exorcist?" said Lenalee and Allen at the same time. Miranda nodded with excitement.

"She's rather young so she's still in training, but she'll be on her first mission tomorrow. We had a welcoming party for her yesterday, though she didn't look all that welcome." Miranda looked up at the ceiling to find the right words. "It's almost as if she's too serious with this duty."

_As if she could talk. _They both looked at her wanting to know more, but Miranda didn't know much nor did anyone. The new exorcist's powers were still unrevealed to them. It would be great to have another person on board the team, but who knows what this girl is actually like?

Allen yawned and Lenalee started to notice her own fatigue. "Well, I think we're going to head to sleep."

"Not together, are you?" snickered a finder. Lenalee turned to him and glared her most deadly eyes. He quietly turned back to his food.

They walked away. When they were a safe distance away and no one was in sight, Lenalee gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We won't be able to actually be together much from here on out."

Allen nodded in response. He knew what this commitment meant: sitting five feet away from each other and not even being able to touch one another. It was going to be one of the hardest things to do especially since Lenalee was the first person he actually had true feelings for. "This war can go on," started Allen. "But we'll go on with it—together." She smiled gratefully.

"Allen, I won't let anything take you away." She sealed her words with a kiss and they walked in opposite directions to their room.

* * *

You're probably thinking, "WHAT THAT'S IT?!!!" Yeah, that's it. Thing is, I want this series to take place in the middle of the manga! I left a lot of loose strings, didn't I? With the introduction of this OC character, Emi, I want to make a fanfiction of her and Lavi. No, I don't think I'll make them fall in love. That wouldn't be very original. :) So that means, Allen and Lenalee are resolved. Let's see how Lavi turns out! THANK YOU AGAIN~! This series is officially: COMPLETE.


End file.
